1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer cooler, especially to a cooler for computer CPU that can be easily assembled and convenient for fins and base processing so as to decrease the manufacturing cost and increase the quantity of cooler fins. Thus the heat dissipating area is increased and the cooling performance is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional cooler 1, as shown in FIG. 4, includes a base 10, a plurality of cooler fins 20 disposed on top of the base 10. The fin 20 is made by continuous folding of thin increase plate, and is surrounded by a frame 30 that is fixed on the base 10 so as to install a fan 40 on top of the base 10. By the contact between the central bottom area of the base 10 and the CPU (central processing unit) 50 on motherboard, the heat generated by CPU can be transmitted to fins and blasted off by the fan 40.
Because the traditional cooler fin 20 is made by continuous folding of the metal plate which forms continuous xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d and reverse xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shapes at the upper and bottom side thereof. At the upper side, the reverse xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape forms an resistant surface 21 thus blocks half of the wind flow from the fan 40 and causes a very loud noise. On the other hand, only one side of the fin 20 contacts with wind flow (as the arrow shown in the figure for indicating the wind flow). The density of fins 20 made of folding metal plate can""t be increased for enlarging the heat dispensing area. Furthermore, conventionally the fins 20 and the base 10 are combined by adhesive with each other that results less robustness and less efficiency of thermo conductivity, and no better heat dispensing efficiency.
Based on the disadvantages of above-mentioned cooler that has low density of fins, less stability in structure, and bad thermo conductivity, it is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a computer cooler which is convenient for the processing and assembling of the base and the fins. And the present invention has the better robustness, higher conductivity, and high density of fins so as to improve the heat dissipating efficiency.
In order to meet above purpose, a cooler with a plurality of fins made of thin metal plate is provided. A pair of fins is riveted by a metal bar so as to form a fin unit. And several parallel slots with a width equivalent to or a bit narrower than the thickness of the fin unit is arranged on the top of the base so that the fin unit can be inserted into each of the slots and fixed on top of the base respectively.
Based on the structure mentioned above, each of the slots on the base can be inserted with two fins, hence slot processing will be more convenient and overhead saving. And the wider width of the slot causes easier processing and cost reducing. Whereas, cooler fins were made piece by piece by pressing in order to save labor cost and material usage. When in assemble rivet two cooling fins with one metal bar into a unique fin unit, then the fin unit is inserted into the base slots so as to make assemble conveniently and increase fin quantity density to gain the purpose of heat dispensing efficiently.